Such Horrible Things
by Pablo Ramirez
Summary: Le monde n'est pas un havre de paix. Les choses ne sont pas toutes belles et douces. Il arrive que le destin soit cruel. Plus souvent qu'on ne voudrait le croire. Surtout quand on vit des siècles.
1. - I

_**" I became insane with long intervals of horrible sanity."**_

 _ **\- Edgar Allan Poe**_

* * *

Elle le foudroya du regard, grinçant des dents.

« Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'aide un connard comme toi.

— Tu le fais parce que je te paye pour, rien de plus. »

Lausanne le toisa longuement, hochant lentement la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle le ferait, elle avait signé un contrat contre ses cent nonante francs, mais ce qu'il allait faire de lui évoqué rien de bon. Bien au contraire. Elle se radoucit, caressant comme en le frôlant son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que ton psychologue pense de ça ? Tu lui en a parlé de ce que tu faisais ? »

Il fit un pas en arrière, coupant tout contact physique, une colère perceptible sur le visage. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps, lourdement.

« Ça fait un siècle que je n'ai plus de psy et je ne me suis jamais aussi bien sentie qu'en faisant ça. » Aboya-t-il d'un ton dur.

Il tourna les talons, l'abandonnant sur le trottoir pour s'engager dans la maison, claquant la porte derrière lui. Une fois dedans, sa colère s'envola. Ses mouvements se firent plus lents, infiniment plus calme. C'est donc avec délicatesse qu'il ferma la porte, à clef, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Il s'avança dans le couloir, observant les murs, les meubles. Il n'était encore jamais venu ici. Et il avait du patienter longuement avant de pouvoir contempler les lieux. Suite aux événements récents, Turin avait déménagé. Pour échapper à la persécution. Il était terrifié, terrorisé. Surtout que depuis quelque temps son agresseur avait commencé à vouloir lui faire du mal physique, il lui avait cassé le bras. Le nez. Des côtes. Son agresseur était totalement taré.

Et son agresseur c'était lui, Genève.

Au début c'était partit juste de l'idée de lui faire peur, de menacer un looser comme lui qui c'était fait larguer par cette salope de Lyon. Et puis rapidement, il avait commencé à le harceler au téléphone, à entrer chez lui, à le suivre. Turin avait décidé de déménager et de le faire secrètement, sans rien emmener, pour lui échapper. C'était sans compté les quelques caméras qu'il avait installé chez lui. La veille au soir, il était rentré chez lui avec son double des clefs et il l'avait trouvé endormi dans son lit, le sommeil visiblement peu tranquille. Des somnifères traînaient sur sa table de nuit, parce que sans il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Et c'est là que quelque chose avait commencé à se barrer en couille en lui. Il le désirait. C'était horrible. Mais il voulait lui faire l'amour.

Il ne lui avait rien fait. L'amour c'était pas son truc. Briser des os et arnaquer des gens, d'accord, mais violer, non. Il ne pouvait pas, ça restait trop… Horrible.

Le plan c'était déroulé comme prévu, il avait fait faire une copie des clefs de son nouveau logement et les avait remises en place.

Il avait décidé de se calmer, il ne le harcelait plus, ne lui faisait plus de mal, rien. Mais il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de continuer de pénétrer dans sa maison sans son autorisation et de le filmer, beaucoup plus qu'avant. Il n'y avait pas de caméra à l'intérieur, mais aux fenêtres, si. Il les installera dedans plus tard. Turin était devenu moins paranoïaque, moins stressé, moins apeuré depuis qu'il avait arrêté à ses yeux de le surveiller. Il sortait même de chez lui, c'est dire.

Ses pas le conduisirent au premier étage. La maison comportait deux étages et une cave mais n'était pas très large, ça compensait. À ce palier une salle de bain et un bureau, toutes les portes étaient grande ouverte. Il entra dans le bureau, il y avait des livres un peu partout, la grande bibliothèque murale n'avait pas suffit. Turin était très intelligent, plus que la moyenne, il était également la personne la plus cultivé qu'il connaisse. Il aimait l'art, avait une opinion politique des plus intéressante, était un grand egyptophile, était un bon pâtissier. Surtout avec du chocolat entre les mains. Il avait eu l'honneur d'être la capitale du puissant duché de Savoie, du royaume de Sicile, de Sardaigne puis finalement de l'Italie. Dommage que ce soit à lui que tout le monde s'en soit prit.

Il ramassa un livre relié, en latin. C'était un très bel ouvrage même si il n'en comprenait pas un traître mot. Lui comme beaucoup d'autres avait oublié la langue des romains même si il avait su bien des siècles avant la parler couramment et la lire après dans la Bible. Ce que leurs humains oubliaient, ils avaient souvent du mal à s'en souvenir. Et plus personne de nos jours ne parlait le latin comme on le faisait dans l'Antiquité.

Il quitta le bureau et entra dans la salle de bain. Il y avait du sang par terre. Beaucoup de sang. Un ange passa avant que Genève ne se rende compte de ce qui arrivait. Il se précipita en manquant de tomber sur le lino au dernier étage, grimpant les marches deux par deux. Effectivement, les traces de sang reprenaient sur ce palier, menant jusqu'à une pièce. La porte était entrouverte. Il entra en courant dans ce qui était visiblement une chambre. Turin était assis au pied de son lit, la tête et une main enfouie dans le drap. Le suisse se rapprocha lentement, lui faisant tourner doucement la tête. Il était inconscient. Puis ses mains tremblantes glissèrent sur la main encore crispé sur le drap taché de sang. Tout son avant-bras était couvert de profondes entailles dégoulinantes.

* * *

Il le fixa, dans sa grande chambre d'hôpital d'un blanc étouffant. Puis ses yeux descendirent sur Chambéry, à genoux, le front posé sur le lit alors qu'elle priait en pleurant. Nice lui caressait l'épaule, comme pour lui faire comprendre que si elle avait besoin de soutien, il était là. Puis il leva les yeux vers vous, des yeux sombres pleins de haine. Lui savait, que c'était de sa faute, qu'il l'avait poussé, qu'il était un monstre. Il savait et il ferait en sorte que toute l'Italie sache où été Turin par sa faute.

La savoyarde se releva et le prit dans ses bras.

« Merci, merci, merci d'avoir appelé les urgences. Merci. Infiniment merci.

— Allez, viens _Chambèri_. »

Il passa la main dans son dos et l'entraîna en la serrant contre lui hors de la chambre, les laissant seul tous les deux. Genève ne voulait pas être là quand les italiens viendraient, ce serait trop désagréable à voir. Ils en faisaient trop et les voir défiler dans des tenus funèbres avec leurs bouteilles d'alcool et pleurant avec exagération était trop pour Genève. La plupart du temps, lui préférait faire dans la sobriété.

Les heures passèrent et finalement il fut prier de sortir.

Le lendemain, il revint.

Quand il entra dans la chambre il fut heureusement surpris de découvrir que les italiens étaient déjà passé. Non sans laisser quelques cadeaux. Une bonne trentaine de bouteilles d'alcool, un grand plat de tiramisu, des centaines de confiseries en tous genre, une statuette de la vierge Marie, une Bible en latin, une bonne vingtaine de grands livres de la littérature italienne, toutes les oeuvres de Pasolini en DVD, toutes la discographies de Vivaldi et de Salieri, un violon. C'était étouffant.

Turin était réveillé et le fixait, respirant lentement. L'expression sur son visage était indéfinissable, mais ce n'était sûrement pas de la joie. Genève s'approcha, s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté du lit, l'italien fixant son regard sur le mur blanc en face de son lit.

« Désolé, tout est de ma faute. Balbutia-t-il en fixant ses pieds.

— Non. »

Quoi ? Comment ça non ?

« Ça fait un moment que ma vie est devenue un enfer. Et même quand les choses semblent s'améliorer, tout se casse la gueule et c'est encore pire qu'avant. Vous avez tous un peu plus détruit ma vie et les gens que j'aimais ne sont jamais venu à l'aide. J'ai toujours été seul contre l'acharnement du monde. »

Il tourna la tête, plongeant ses yeux gris vert dans les siens, le faisant se sentir infiniment mal.

« Je ne t'en veux pas particulièrement. Je crois qu'au fond, tu es celui que je hais le moins, que j'ai le moins envie de voir immolé vivant. Il marqua une pause, reposant son regard sur le mur. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

— Chez toi ?

— Oui.

— Je ne sais pas. »

Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder, il s'en voulait tellement, même si Turin lui avait dit ne pas lui en vouloir. Impossible de croire une affirmation du genre quand votre interlocuteur avait un air aussi grave.

« Une vraie bande de faux culs.

— De qui tu parles ?

— Quand les choses vont mal, il y a ceux que tu ne veux pas voir, parce qu'ils ne t'aiment pas, parce que tu ne vaux rien à leurs yeux, mais ils viennent se donner bonne conscience et jouer les grands saints. Il y a ceux qui ne comprennent que quand il est trop tard, qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. Il y a ceux qui ne viendront jamais aider, parce que tu n'as plus aucune valeur quand tu es dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Et il y a ceux qui t'ont oublié, que tu rêves de voir entrer dans la pièce, mais qui ne se souviennent même plus de ton nom. »

Les italiens. C'était les italiens la bande de faux culs. Il n'avait aucune importance à leurs yeux mais ils étaient tous de bons samaritains pleins de pitié et de compassion. Ce sont le genre de personnes à chanter tes louanges au-dessus de ton cercueil alors qu'ils étaient les premiers à te cracher au visage de ton vivant.

« Je ne sais pas dans quelle catégorie tu es, toi. Peut-être la première. »

Il l'observa longuement.

« Non. Tu fais ça pour te donner bonne conscience, mais je ne vaux pas rien à tes yeux. N'est-ce pas ? »

Genève sursauta, fixant Turin avec des grands yeux ronds. Un pâle sourire apparut sur les lèvres du blessé, faisant apparaître de la lumière dans ses yeux.

« Je sais que tu continuais de me filmer tout ce temps. Mais tu avais arrêté de te montrer menaçant ou violent, tu voulais juste continuer de me voir. De pouvoir rentrer chez moi pour sentir mon odeur, me voir dormir, savoir que j'étais ton prisonnier et que tu avais tous droits sur moi.

— Non ! Ce… Ce n'est pas vrai.

— Tu étais plus fort que moi, tu avais les clefs de ma maison, tu connaissais mon emploi du temps par coeur, tu savais que je ne voyais personne et que de toutes façons, je n'aurais jamais rien dit. Tu aurais put me violer, me séquestrer, me forcer à t'épouser, me tuer dans mon sommeil, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Pourquoi ? »

Le suisse resta figé, réfléchissant longuement. Il n'avait pas pensé à tout ça, il avait juste agi comme il pensait qu'il devait agir, instinctivement. Et son instinct lui avait dit de ne plus être néfaste.

« Parce que si tu avais été à ma place, je n'aurais eu aucune hésitation. » Murmura-t-il en le transperçant du regard.

Genève hésita une seconde avant de coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Turin les mordit violemment, mais laissa sa langue glisser entre ses dents, venant chercher la sienne. Ses mains agrippèrent le col de sa veste, le tirant contre lui. Le suisse n'attendit mas une seconde de plus avant de grimper par dessus lui, sur le lit, sans quitter ses lèvres. Il commençait à manquer d'air mais il n'éloigna pas sa bouche, dévorant la sienne. Les mains du brun quittèrent son col, glissant sur son dos, pour atterrir sur ses fesses, sous le pantalon.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître deux jeunes hommes à la peau halé. L'un tenait une bouteille d'eau-de-vie de myrthe.

« Heeeu…

— Bon, bah, on va pas tarder nous, hein Lanusèi ? On reviendra plus tard, on part !

— Ah bon, on fait ça nous ?

— Bah oui.

— Nan mais, ce que je pensais, on pourrait se lancer dans le porno, rendre la Sardaigne très réputé pour un truc, pour une fois ! »

L'autre parut très vexé par ses dires.

« Mais la Sardaigne est réputé pour beaucoup de choses !

— Nan. Pas des masses. On est totalement effacé par les autres méditerranéens. Alors, tu vois, je pensais que le porno, ça rapporte et puis-

— C'est qui les deux prix Nobel ? » Demanda Genève en descendant du lit, se refagotant.

Turin soupira, rangeant ses cheveux de devant son visage. Et dire que parfois il avait l'audace de penser nostalgiquement a l'époque où il faisait partit du royaume de Sardaigne. Des génies comme ça, on en faisait plus.

« Lanusèi et Nùgoro, mes deux sardes détestés.

— Tu nous présentes ton mec ?

— Genève, le mec qui a prit une phrase dans lequel je lui disait explicitement que si j'en avais eu la chance j'en aurais fait ma salope pour une déclaration d'amour.»

Les sardes restèrent une demi-heure, prenant des nouvelles et souhaitant une bonne réhabilitation à leur ami italien. Peu après, il fut annoncé la fin des visites. Genève était venu tard aujourd'hui et le temps avait défilé à une vitesse folle, le forcant à rentrer chez lui.

« Genève.

— Hmm ?

— C'est Lyon que j'aime. Je continuerai de faire mon connard avec lui jusqu'au bout, mais je veux bien qu'entre toi et moi il y ai quelque chose.

— Ça me va. »

Il prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte, doucement. Son cerveau était brouillon mais il savait juste qu'il allait pouvoir avoir le sujet de son obsession pour lui. Et ça, ça le rendait heureux. Comme il l'était rarement.

« Et peut-être même que je pourrais finir par ressentir la même chose à ton égard. »

* * *

 **Oui. Je devrais faire le chapitre suivant de _Meetings_ , mais c'était trop tentant. Pardon.**

 **Et comme d'habitude, je n'avais aucune idée des genres à mettre.**


	2. - II

**_Hic iacet sepultis inclitis Rex Arthuris in insula Avalona_**

* * *

Amstetten le regarda déverrouiller la porte de la cave, clignant des yeux. Quand le breton l'avait invité chez lui pour lui montrer sa nouvelle acquisition, il avait tout de suite pensé à un instrument de torture d'époque. Un petit bijou à rajouter à sa collection, avec les autres. L'obsession de Paimpont pour se genre d'objet pouvait sembler inquiétant, voir effrayant, mais pour l'autrichien, c'était une passion comme une autre. Il s'en contrefoutait un peu, mais l'excitation de son ami l'avait convaincu de rappliquer le plus vite chez lui.

Les marches étroites menant vers la cave disparaissaient dans le noir total, comme un escalier menant aux enfers. Cette pensée fit mentalement rire Amstetten. D'habitude il aurait rit tout fort, mais vu la tension du breton, il n'allait rien tenter. Pas la peine de le mettre en colère.

Il baissa l'interrupteur, illuminant la pièce d'une lumière crue jaune pisse. Dans un coin se trouvait une personne replié sur elle-même, vêtue d'une robe de marié. En voyant la chaîne disparaissant sous les jupons, l'autrichien comprit vite qu'elle était attachée. Paimpont sourit, descendant avec lenteur l'escalier. Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'Amstetten observait la scène avec curiosité, descendant quelques marches avec précaution. Le breton souleva le visage de la jeune personne, révélant un jeune homme aux traits creusés et à l'air absent. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et de la bave coulait sur son menton.

Il colla tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le captif n'eut aucune réaction, il se laissait faire passivement. Il était complètement amorphe et pitoyable.

« Amstetten, va chercher le morceau de boeuf que j'ai sortit sur le plan de travail. Et une bouteille d'eau. Il en reste dans le garage. »

Il s'exécuta en pressant le pas, repérant avec facilité ce dont son hôte avait besoin. Il redescendit l'escalier, trouvant les deux hommes au même endroit que précédemment. A l'exception que le prisonnier avait laissé apparaître sa jambe enchaînée. Un vilain spectacle de la chair rongé jusqu'à l'os avec le frottements du bracelet de fer. Du pu coulait sur son talon alors que par certains endroits, les tissus avaient commencé à pourrir. Il donna à Paimpont ce qu'il voulait puis se recula, lui laissant de l'espace.

Il se redressa et jeta le morceau de viande crue sur un sol d'une propreté laissant vraiment à désirer. Le jeune homme se précipita dessus, comme un animal affamé, grognant même en attaquant son repas. Il se fit un plaisir de tout manger, léchant le sol comme une pierre de sel une fois qu'il n'eut plus rien pour se remplir l'estomac. Le breton se mit sur un genoux à côté de son visage et dévissa la bouteille pour laisser un peu d'eau, quasiment rien, couler dans le creux de sa paume. Son captif s'arrêta de lécher le sol, pour laper le liquide dans sa main. Paimpont répéta la scène plusieurs fois, versant l'eau dans sa paume et ne le laissant boire qu'ainsi.

Quand il eu décidé qu'il ne voulait plus l'abreuver, il referma la bouteille et la jeta par terre. Ses mains, humidifié par l'eau et la bave, saisirent son visage, l'approchant du sien. Il le couvrit de baiser, se retrouvant de nouveau confronter à un personnage insensible et immobile qui se laissait mollement faire.

« Comment il s'appelle ?

— Avalon. »

Il se releva, fixant avec un sourire heureux le jeune homme.

* * *

Il caressa tendrement son visage, la peau d'un blanc cadavérique. Finalement il glissa ses lèvres contre les siennes, scellant leur destiné mutuelle. Ils étaient mariés maintenant et, après avoir mélangé leurs sang dans le calice légendaire, avaient rendu leur union indivisible et immortelle aux yeux du Saint Seigneur et de tous ses archanges via un baiser. Plus personne ne pourrait les séparer, jamais. Le Seigneur s'y opposerait formellement, car deviendrait hérétique tous ceux s'opposant à leur union approuvait de Lui en personne.

Ils allaient enfin pouvoir faire l'amour et consommer leur désir brûlant comme ils avaient été impatient de le faire. Ils s'harmoniseraient ainsi, accordant les battements de leurs coeurs en un seul et rendant claire à l'un l'autre leurs pensées.

Ils allaient être heureux, ensemble et pour toujours. Comme il en avait si longtemps rêvé. Comme il l'avait longtemps cherché comme le Graal.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il, caressant sa pommette de son pouce.

L'autre lui sourit doucement.

« Moi aussi Avalon. »

* * *

 **Ooooui j'avais cette idée en tête depuis si longtemps, je ne pouvais plus attendre :'D**

 **Il est totalement voulu qu'il n'y ai qu'un l à Avallon. Totalement.**

 **Je viens de remarquer que tous mes personnages ou presque sont chrétiens. Entre Lyon, les gens cheloux du pèlerinage, Chambéry, les italiens, Avallon... C'est pas possible tout ça :V**


	3. - III

_**"Il n'y a rien de plus contagieux que le Mal"**_

 _ **\- Salò ou les 120 journées de Sodome**_

* * *

Il poussa la porte, entrant dans le hall d'entrée. Il lâcha son sac sur la sol, faisant bien attention à ce qu'il ne rentre pas en contact avec le tapis. Il se retourna pour fermer la porte, entendant des pas dans l'escalier. Effectivement, quand il fut de nouveau dos à la porte, il avait apparut, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il s'approcha gracieusement, passant ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser.

« Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

— Il faut pas amour.

— Je m'inquiéterais toujours en te sachant loin de la maison. Même si aucun ne t'arrive vraiment à la cheville. »

Il gloussa, recollant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ses mains glissèrent sur le k-way noir, l'en débarrassant avant de le jeter par terre.

« Ici, t'auras plus besoin de ça. Dit-il avec un sourire, éloignant à peine leurs visages.

— Tu sais très bien que je ne me trimballe pas avec ça pour me protéger de la pluie.

— Je sais, je sais. »

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser en se câlinant encore cinq longues minutes, heureux de se revoir depuis tout ce temps. Soit douze heures. Mais chaque seconde loin l'un de l'autre était insupportable.

Dijon s'espaça, ramassant son sac.

« Je t'ai amené un petit quelque chose. »

Il avait un sourire gêné, comme un petit garçon qui déclarait sa flamme. C'était beaucoup trop chou pour lui, un véritable amour. Le blond finit par extirper un tête fraîchement décapitée du sac, la tendant fièrement à son petit ami qui la reçut avec un sourire ravi. Le sang dégoulinait sur ses mains, gouttant sur ses pieds nus. Il observa le visage, un homme, la trentaine, la peau pâle et les cheveux d'un brun des plus commun. Il avait des yeux exorbités, globuleux et vitreux, une expression de peur empreinte au fond de leur pupille.

Il reposa son regard sur son amant, l'embrassant tendrement du bout des lèvres.

« Je vais la ranger, tu viens ? » Mumura-t-il d'un ton lascif.

Il le suivit à travers la maison, laissant ses affaires dans l'entrée. Et finalement, dans un bout de couloir, derrière une tenture, une porte plus petite que les autres. Fermée à clef. Bayonne ouvrit et ils entrèrent dedans sans un mot, refermant derrière eux.

La pièce était baigné dans une lumière pâle, créant des ombres inquiétantes un peu partout. Il faisait largement plus froid ici que dans le reste de la maison. Une odeur insoutenable embaumait la salle, comme une odeur de pourriture. Une odeur de charnier. De mort. Dijon toussa, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il ne s'y faisait toujours pas, cette odeur lui donnait envie de vomir. Le basque ne semblait pas gêné, bien au contraire.

Il attrapa sur le plan de travail un bocal plein d'un liquide translucide assez grand pour contenir une tête et l'y glissa, la plaçant attentivement avant de fermer le couvercle. Il l'étiqueta, lui donnant un numéro à trois chiffres et rangea le récipient sur une des nombreuses étagères, là où il y avait un peu de place. Partout des bocaux pleins, d'autres têtes, des mains, des organes, des pieds, un peu de tout. Il y en avait par terre et sur le plan de travail, sur le dessus du frigo. Il y en avait trop mais Bayonne n'aurait su se séparer d'aucun d'eux. On ne jetait pas ce genre de cadeau comme ça.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, la chose qu'il avait le plus aimé chez ses amants étaient leur bestialité, l'animal grondant en eux. Et la chose qui l'avait convaincu qu'il n'aimerait plus jamais après Dijon avait été la première fois qu'il lui avait fait la cours. C'était en 1842, début printemps. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'un humain lui tournait autour, ce n'était pas dérangeant, au contraire, très plaisant. Il lui offrait des bijoux, des fleurs, des tas de cadeaux. Au bout d'un moment, ils avaient commencé à se voir tous les jours, le matin à la terrasse d'un café. Et puis un jour, sans prévenir, il n'était pas venu au rendez-vous. C'est ainsi que le soir même, un étrange homme blond en k-way avait sonné chez lui, un carton dans les bras. Il ne parlait pas, avait les yeux d'une couleur mordorée envoûtante plein d'une gêne puérile, observait juste.

À ses yeux, rien n'était plus sexy, plus beau que d'offrir le corps en petits morceaux de son rival à sa dulcinée pour la séduire. Ça voulait bien dire ce que ça voulait dire, Dijon le méritait, c'était battu pour lui, avait tué pour lui. C'était l'acte le plus sauvage, le plus animal, le plus attractif. Il était tombé éperdument amoureux et jamais son amant n'avait arrêté de lui offrir des "cadeaux", continuant à tuer pour lui. Et ça tenait, un peu plus de cent soixante-dix ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour et ne se lassaient jamais de se retrouver l'un l'autre, malgré la routine très présente depuis quelques décennies. Mais savoir la guerre, et surtout ses bombardements et ses réquisitions, derrière eux les rendait heureux. Parce qu'ils resteraient ensemble encore longtemps. Quelques millénaires, ils espéraient.

Bayonne croisa ses bras autours du cou de son aimé, l'embrassant tendrement en se trémoussant contre lui.

« J'ai des potes qui viennent demain.

— Qui ?

— Des copains de Gascogne et d'Euskadi. »

Dijon n'invitait jamais d'amis chez eux. Parce qu'il n'avait pas d'amis. Et ça ne lui manquait pas. Il laissait son petit ami inviter qui il le voulait, il surveillait juste. Et de près. Des fois que les sois-disant "amis" de son amant tente quelque chose contre lui.

Il n'avait jamais eu peur que Bayonne ne le trompe, déjà parce qu'il lui faisait totalement et aveuglément confiance. Mais aussi, et surtout, son basque était beaucoup trop dur à satisfaire et il avait la prétention de penser que personne sauf lui n'en était vraiment capable. Les trips sadomaso, tout le monde n'était pas capable d'endurer ça. C'était Bayonne qui choisissait où ils couchaient et quand. Lui forcer la main ou lui sauter dessus était le meilleur moyen de le refroidir. Donc de rester frustré pour un long moment. À l'inverse, il y avait les fois où il regardait la télé et où le basque arrivait, s'asseyait sur ses hanche et lui donnait des coups de hanches en l'insultant. En basque, c'était une claire invitation à la fornication. Dijon n'avait jamais essayé, mais quelque chose lui disait que décliner cette offre était une très mauvaise idée.

« Vous fêtez quelque chose ?

— Hendaye qui a enfin demandé son écossaise en mariage. On a essayé de le prévenir que c'était une très mauvaise idée, parce qu'il allait se retrouver avec tous les sawney sur le dos et que ces gars là étaient vachement louche. »

Ils quittèrent la pièce, cachant la porte derrière la tenture représentant la reine Aliénor dans une quelconque scène.

« Mais comme il nous écoute jamais, ça fait deux semaines qu'il cohabite avec une dizaine d'écossais étranges qui ont élu domicile chez lui. Ces mecs sont de vrais clodos. Je le sais, sous la couronne anglaise, je me suis tapé un écossais et je recommencerais pas. Une fois, je l'ai retrouvé debout dans la cuisine en plein milieu de la nuit, les yeux révulsé, qui murmurait des choses bizarres en gallois.

— Et alors ?

— Je l'ai foutu à la porte. Les tarés ça m'excite pas des masses. »

Ils marchèrent lentement en direction de leur chambre, ne traînant pas des pieds mais ne se pressant pas non plus. Bayonne lui racontait son expérience des outre-Manche et de leur culture si différente de celle des sudistes comme lui. Dijon étant bourguignon, il avait plus de lien avec les suisses et les villes de l'ancienne Savoie. Les britanniques, il en voyait peu. Et il se portait très bien sans.

La chambre de Bayonne avait quelque chose de malsain. Peut-être à cause des statuettes déplacés de satyres prenant des dryades ou le tableau au dessus du lit d'une toute jeune fille se faisant pénétrer par un chien noir. Ou le paravent dans le coin en entrant présentant une orgie. Ou les photos plus qu'osées épinglées au dessus du bureau. Ou le shunga d'un viol accroché au mur. Ici Saló traînait entre la Nouvelle Justine et les Mémoires de Fanny Hill.

Bayonne avait une façon de décorer son intérieur très spéciale, il n'avait que des objets outrageants, entre un piano volé à des juifs déportés et de la pornographie enfantine dans des beaux cadres dans l'entrée. Et il ne partait pas des films issus de la nazisploitation rangés innocemment à la vue de tous. Souvent, les gens qui entraient chez lui finissaient par l'insulter et le maudire. Il en rigolait bien, être déplacé, mettre les gens mal à l'aise c'était son but dans la vie. Dijon s'en foutait, son amant faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Même si cela signifiait aller à l'encontre de la loi. Mais la loi pour les représentants ne voulaient rien dire. Surtout pour les villes, typiquement beaucoup plus vieilles que leurs nations, leurs cantons, leurs oblasts. Ils avaient traversés les époques, les guerres, avaient subi tous les incendies, toutes les épidémies, avaient vu milliards des gens qu'ils aimaient mourir, s'étaient vus à leur apogée avant de chuter terriblement pour certain. Ils étaient fait de bric et de broc, avaient plus de cicatrices que ceux qui écrivaient les lois n'en auraient jamais, certains devenaient totalement maboule, d'autres ne savaient plus quoi faire en ces paisibles jours pour retrouver un peu goût à la vie.

Les représentants n'avaient aucunes lois humaines à suivre, et plusieurs d'entre eux l'avait compris. Ils se permettaient de tuer, de violer, d'outrager, de voler, de dealer, de torturer. Les "crises de folies" n'étaient qu'une courte prise de conscience de ceux emprisonnés par la morale, rien d'autres.

Ils avaient tous les droits sur leurs humains après tout, alors pourquoi se retenir ?

* * *

 **Les italiens et le sexe vanille entre personne consentante sans pédophilie à seulement deux ça fait trente-quatre. Alors les petits italiens super timides du cul quand ils arrivent dans la chambre dans les fanfics, bah vous m'arrêtez ça. Ce serait plus le genre à faire des grosses orgies ballécoui le sexe vanille c'est pour les tapettes. Comme Papy Rome. Ou alors Feli chéri il produirait des films pornos nazie pour les Beilschmidt, et puis voilà, emballé, c'est pesé.**

 **Nazie + films français = La septième compagnie 4 ever**

 **Nazie + films allemands = les documentaires**

 **Nazie + films italiens = Les films pornos. Bas budget. Avec du viol. Et du sadomasochisme. Enfin, je veux dire... Il y a un film qui s'appelle littéralement "la Bête en Chaleur". Et je ne parle pas de "L'ultime orgie du IIIe Reich". J'aime ce pays bordel de merde.**

 **(Salò un de mes film préféré de tous les temps *_*)**


End file.
